Two Adars: One For Day, One For Night
by sparrow95
Summary: Raina goes back to Middle Earth from across the sea. However, once she reaches Rivendell, she meets her real adar and secrets are unveiled about her family's dark past. There is only one thing to do now, and that is to move forward.
1. Prologue

Hi! This is my second story for fanfiction! Yay! Each time a have a break in the story, I'm going to write a random question. I don't know why. I guess it makes life less boring for me. Lol.

This is just the prologue. All the other chapters will be longer.

**-What would happen if someone pierced Legolas' ears?-**

**Prologue**

"Naneth!" Raina exclaimed. Her naneth hastily picked her up and started running towards the house. "Naneth! What are you doing?"

"Come, Raina. We are leaving. Everyone is suffocating us here," Raina's mother said as she ran around the house, packing up for the journey back to Middle Earth.

"But…..why? What about Adar?" Raina's innocent blue eyes stared into her mother's worried grey eyes.

"Raina…we are leaving your Adar here." Raina suddenly heard the muffled sounds of voices coming from outside the house. "Come!" her naneth yelled as she grabbed all her belongings. She and Raina ran out the door. Raina turned her head and saw her adar running after them.

"Faelwen! Please! Raina!" he screamed. Raina felt confused. "Raina!"

"Naneth," she whispered.

"Hush, little one," her mother, Faelwen, said gently as they ran. "You will understand why I did this when you are older."

"Raina! Faelwen, please understand!"

"No!" Faelwen screamed. Her voice echoed through the trees. "You understand, Istuian! Think about everything you have done, not only to me, but to Raina!"

Faelwen and Raina ran as fast as they could out of the forest, leaving Istuian behind.

That evening, Raina and her mother sailed across the sea.

**-Does Elrohir have Elrond's bouncy eyebrows?...-**

"Adar! Adar!" Glennodad turned and laughed as he saw Raina pushing through the crowd on the docks. "Adar! I want to go with you! Please!"

"I don't know, Raina. What about your naneth?"

"She said it was fine, just as long as I came back soon," said Raina. "Please! I want to go somewhere new. I want to see Middle Earth!"

"Raina, you must know that there is much darkness in Middle Earth—

"I know, Adar. Do not worry. I know what I am putting myself into."

"I will let you go if you promise me one thing," said Glennodad, his smile vanishing.

"Yes?"

"I would like you to sail back here either before or when I do. Can you keep that promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Raina! Glennodad!" Raina and Glennodad turned to face Faelwen. "I've got something for you," she said to Raina softly with a sad smile on her face. Faelwen placed an object wrapped in a handkerchief into Raina's hand.

"Keep her safe," Faelwen told Glennodad.

"I will. I promise," he said. He placed a small kiss upon her brow.

"Farewell."


	2. Middle Earth

Hiiii! Hope you like the story! I'm a bit excited. This is my second story ever to write on fanfic!

**-Did elves ever get pimples during their growing and changing period?-**

"We are here Raina," Glennodad whispered. They both smiled at each other as they stared at the dock in front of them. Everything in Middle Earth, so far, had seemed lethargic. The sky was covered with grey clouds and there was a slight drizzle. However it all looked so familiar.

"Where do we go from here, Adar?" Raina asked. In one hand she clutched her naneth's gift that she hadn't opened yet and in the other she held her possessions.

"My friend told me about Rivendell. We shall go there. I heard that the lord of Rivendell was Lord Elrond. Hopefully we will be welcomed there." Raina hoped so too. Together, she and her adar borrowed some horses from a local inn. Together they rode into the distance, towards Rivendell. Glennodad was seeking his family, where as Raina was seeking an adventure.

Raina whispered for her horse to run faster. The wind felt like a brush gliding against her hair. "Are you sure you know where it is?" Raina yelled over the roaring of the wind.

"Yes, I am sure," Glennodad yelled back. Together they rode through the night, only stopping to rest the horses or to have a drink of water. For a week they traveled through forests, rivers and mountains. By the time they reached Rivendell, they had already given up their horses and their bodies were begging for a rest.

Raina and Glennodad stopped before a forest filled with old thriving trees. Sunlight danced along the ground as it shined through the leaves. Raina could feel the heat of it through the hood of her cloak that was thoroughly covering her face.

Raina felt confused as she walked into the forest and watched her adar. His movements seemed so sure, but his face showed uncertainty

"Adar…" Raina began, but she suddenly grew silent as she felt the presence of another near her. Glennodad also stilled.

"Who's there?" he called out in a soft but demanding voice.

"Guards of Rivendell," a voice said calmly. They both jerked their heads towards the sound of the voice and found themselves in the midst of a group of elves in the same uniform, facing them with sturdy bows ready in their hands. "We would like to know what you are doing here in the borders of Rivendell."

Raina studied the speaker. He definitely seemed like the leader of the group, but she knew there was more to him than what meted the eye. He was without a doubt handsome. He wasn't extremely thin like some elves could be, but at the same time, he wasn't too muscular. She could see strength throughout him. Her eyes widened under her concealing hood once she noticed the guard looking right back at her.

"There is not much more to say other than we came here from across the sea, seeking a new life," said Glennodad boldly. His chin jutted out with pride.

The guard's eyes widened. "From across the sea? None has come back from across the sea before. How do we know that you are not deceiving us."

Glennodad smiled understandingly. "Would it suffice if I told you that Beleg, once a leader of the guars of Rivendell ended his journey across the sea happily to meet his wife once again?"

The guard's eyes widened once again with recognition. "Please follow me," he said.

**-Did anyone notice how Boromir and a brunette Legolas were in the movie Troy?-**

"Welcome to Rivendell," said the guard with pride in his voice. Glennodad and Raina gazed at the city in front of them in awe. Out of all the cities they had taken a glimpse at during their travel to Rivendell, this was the most beautiful.

"It is beautiful," said Glorfindel. Raina smiled with agreement, though nobody could see her. The guard smiled at Glennodad.

The guard led them to the palace and told them to wait in a room. After waiting a few minutes, a regal elf with sharp grey eyes walked in with the guard and some other elves behind them.

"Raina, take off your hood," Glennodad whispered to her. She quickly pulled it off her head to reveal her true identity.

"You're an elleth!" the guard exclaimed.

"Yes. And you are not." Raina felt her adar nudge her in the ribs. The guard raised his eyebrows.

"Elrohir," the regal elf said in stern tone. The guard, Elrohir, looked at the regal elf apologetically before looking back at Raina again with his eyes discreetly raised, as if questioning her actions. Raina made her face go blank.

"I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell. My son told me that you came from across the sea, apparently, and had the proof," said Lord Elrond, gesturing to the guard.

"Yes, that is correct, my lord," said Glennodad. "I wanted do some things….family matters before leaving again. I left some unfinished work with some of my family members when I crossed the sea."

"And what of this elleth?"

"She is Raina, my daughter. She wanted to accompany me. She and her mother left Middle Earth when she was just a babe, so she thought of this as a good opportunity to see the world that she had forgotten about again."

Suddenly the door opened and an elf who looked extremely familiar to Raina walked into the room. The first thing she noticed about him was that they had the same hair. The same inky black, straight hair.

"My Lord," he said bowing, "please forgive me . I was….Raina?"

Raina's eyes widened as this stranger yelled her name with recognition.

**-I think Glorfindel got lost in the woods. He forgot to appear in the movies-**

R&R pls!


End file.
